


Transition

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Donna's POV when the Doctor regenerated in The Stolen Earth/ Journey's End





	Transition

As she stood huddled up with Jack and Rose , Donna felt a mixture of emotions.

Fear as she watched her best friend erupt in a golden glow.

Despair because she was losing her best friend in the entire universe. She couldn’t lose him. She just couldn’t. She could feel tears stinging her eyes as she recalled every moment they had shared together.

She was also confused, because she had NO idea what was happening.

The two people she had just met knew what was happening before their eyes, but she could see that Rose Tyler had tears glistening in her own eyes.

 _‘Those Daleks’_  Donna thought to herself. 

She was aware of the love that Rose and the Doctor shared. It was evident from the way they were running towards one another on that abandoned street.

She watched in surprise as the Doctor pointed his hand to his own in the jar and suddenly the golden glow stopped.

She stood in shock when she realised the Doctor was exactly the same.

She moved towards the Doctor, ready to give him a hug, but Rose beat him to it.

She let her. They needed a proper reunion. They deserved this moment, away from the devastation.

She smiled. There would be plenty of hugging when Earth had been saved.

 


End file.
